1. Field
The present teachings relate to a substrate cutting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to cut a glass-based substrate, such as a base substrate of a flat panel display, into a desired product size, a variety of substrate cutting methods are currently used. A flat panel display can be an organic light emitting diode OLED display, a liquid crystal display LCD, or the like.
In general, a flat panel display includes a pair of opposing glass substrates. The glass substrates are generally spaced apart from each other by a predetermined gap. That is, in order to cut the flat display device, the glass substrates are cut simultaneously.
However, existing methods, such as methods using a blade or a laser beam, are problematic, in that the separation between the glass substrates makes simultaneously cutting the substrates difficult. In other words, the existing methods are problematic, in that while simultaneously cutting a pair of glass substrates, edge portions of one or both of the glass substrates are likely to be damaged during cutting.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.